Nouvelle rêvée
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Un concours d'écriture sur le thème du POUVOIR, de l'imagination, et un nombre de caractères limité, en 48h. Un challenge donc, qui donne ça ! Quand auteur et personnage se répondent ...


**Nouvelle rêvée.** _"L'imagination est le commencement de la création._

_On imagine ce qu'on désire._

_On veut ce qu'on imagine._

_Et enfin, on crée ce que l'on veut."_

_G. B. Shaw (1856-1950)_

Cora était assise à son bureau, le visage entre les mains. Ses yeux suivaient les méandres noirs gravés dans le bois, à la poursuite d'une idée qu'elle avait eue plus tôt et dont elle cherchait désespérément à se souvenir. Ah, l'imagination, c'était quelque chose de bien compliqué, se disait-elle. Il suffit d'attraper une bribe d'inspiration pour la voir aussitôt disparaître. Elle l'avait sur le bout de la mémoire, elle le sentait. Bien souvent, les veines du bois de son bureau l'aidaient à se concentrer et elle les parcourait comme un noyé parcourt des yeux la rivière, à la recherche d'une berge où s'accrocher. La jeune femme de vingt-six ans était écrivain. Elle s'était aventurée du côté de l'édition quelques années auparavant. Avec fierté, elle avait donné à d'autres un personnage qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Une femme toute en lettres et en espaces, qui, à l'image de son auteur, s'abîmait dans la contemplation des irrégularités du monde - du sol qu'elle devait nettoyer deux fois par semaine dans le grand hôtel où elle travaillait – pour s'évader et trouver la voie vers un ailleurs. Face au succès de son roman, le premier des ses écrits qu'elle avait souhaité faire éditer, l'écrivaine avait décidé d'un deuxième tome. Pourtant, si l'écriture de la première partie s'était faite avec beaucoup de facilité, elle peinait à coucher sur le papier blanc ses idées pour la suite. Que faire d'un personnage qui a tant affronté la noirceur de la vie qu'il s'y est perdu ? La réponse était simple et Cora la connaissait déjà. Il lui fallait donner un second souffle à son héroïne.

La main droite posée désormais sur la feuille près d'elle, Cora laissait son imagination vagabonder. L'encre bleue de son stylo plume avait bavé sur la page et commençait à sécher en faisant gondoler légèrement les fibres blanches. Quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé face à la jeune écrivaine aurait sans doute pu penser qu'elle s'était assoupie, mais les légers mouvements agacés de ses doigts trahissaient son désarroi. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Là où auparavant écrire avait été un instinct de survie, cela devenait presque une obligation. Son éditeur attendait ce deuxième tome et espérait en tirer de plus gros bénéfices que sur le premier. Cora avait l'obligation de remplir son contrat mais la vie qu'elle menait désormais ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de répit pour s'y consacrer. Elle avait changé : de secrétaire dans un petit cabinet de dentiste, elle était devenue la Plume, celle que tout le monde avait envie de lire. Elle avait troqué sa souris d'ordinateur pour de gros blocs notes de papier moelleux sur lesquels ses pattes de mouches prenaient leurs aises, comme un chat qui se prélasse sur un divan.

Elle devait continuer les aventures d'Evelyne Santina, sa petite femme de ménage, qui multipliait les contrats de nuit dans les bâtiments de grandes firmes, à faire le ménage, pour gagner le peu d'argent qui lui permettait de donner un toit à son mari et à sa fille. Quand Evelyne avait les paumes des mains calleuses à force de les avoir plongé dans l'eau brûlante, elle pensait à sa si gentille Lili, qui devait aller au lycée et qui devait manger à sa faim. Quand elle avait mal au dos, à trop être penchée pour nettoyer le carrelage noir et froid, elle observait son reflet sur le sol mouillé en se disant que la situation pouvait toujours être pire.

Cora sursauta quand la pendule dorée posée près d'elle carillonna 18h. Elle tenait son idée. Aussitôt, elle prit la plume et commença à rédiger quelques phrases. Pas la peine de noter tout de suite de longues séquences. Evelyne allait devenir ce qu'on n'attendait pas d'elle. Cora avait déjà lancé l'idée, dans son précédent tome, que la jeune employée écrivait des nouvelles à ses heures perdues. Moments bien rares certes, mais inspirateurs tout de même. Elle allait devenir l'étendard des propres valeurs de son auteur. Elle porterait, telle Jeanne d'Arc la bannière de sa Foi, son idée que l'imagination était le plus grand pouvoir de l'homme. Evelyne allait devenir auteur à son tour, créant un personnage qui incarnerait ses plus grandes déceptions, ses peurs les plus profondes. Pour Cora, ce serait une victoire face à ses détracteurs qui prônaient que l'imagination ne faisait pas tourner la société. En mettant en scène une héroïne banale qui se sortirait de sa condition grâce au pouvoir de l'imagination, elle ne mettrait pas seulement à nue sa propre vie. Elle allait prouver à ses lecteurs que la réalité n'existait que de la manière dont on la construisait. La jeune femme imaginait déjà la vague d'indignation qu'allait soulever ce livre. Forcément, les politiciens l'accuserait d'idéalisme, voir de folie. Elle serait stigmatisée, elle, pauvre écrivaine folle qui croyait dur comme fer que le monde pouvait être dirigé par la volonté de chacun, là où les chefs d'état tentaient par-dessus tout d'unir la population dans un esprit commun.

La plume de Cora glissait sur le papier blanc avec une telle facilité que c'en était déconcertant. L'inspiration était une Muse si capricieuse que quand par bonheur, elle se manifestait à vous, il ne fallait pas se dérober ! Peu à peu, Evelyne Santina prenait forme. Cora lui ajoutait une âme littéraire toujours brimée et refoulée. Elle la fit paradoxale : tantôt torturée de ne pouvoir écrire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tantôt exaltée et fébrile, se fondant de ce personnage qu'elle s'amusait à créer. La jeune écrivaine fermait de temps à autre les yeux, comme pour ressentir ce que son personnage éprouvait. Pour inspirer le même air vicié par les produits détergeant, un peu âcre et piquant. Pour sentir sous ses pieds la douceur du tapis d'entrée quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir et qu'elle retirait ses chaussures de caoutchouc. Pour effleurer avec elle la douceur du papier blanc posé sur son petit bureau de bois et sursauter à la fraîcheur du stylo plume contre sa joue quand elle mettait son visage entre ses mains...

L'imagination de Cora fusionnait avec celle de ses deux personnages. Elle se grisait de maîtriser aussi bien ce pouvoir onirique qui lui permettait de faire corps avec ses créations. Ses pieds nus glissaient sur la douceur du tapis de mohair étendu sous son bureau. Dans un état proche de la béatitude extrême, elle se prit à glousser de rire quand une idée parasite fit irruption dans son cerveau : et si d'autres Evelyne et d'autres Cora rédigeaient elles-aussi l'histoire de leur propre histoire ? Et si elle-même, l'écrivaine de génie, n'était qu'une de ces histoires ? L'idée aurait été intéressante à creuser mais plongée dans l'histoire de son héroïne, Cora ne s'attarda pas sur cette question trop absurde pour elle. La course de sa plume reprit sur le feuillet et l'encre bleue, plus foncée d'avoir séchée, s'étira de nouveau...

Caroline s'étira dans le confortable siège de cuir du bureau de son père. C'était un bon siège : avec de bons ressorts, un rembourrage épais qui épousait la forme du corps. Elle ne s'installait dans ce bureau que pour cet unique avantage d'ailleurs. L'endroit était sombre et peu avenant sitôt passées 18h, même une fois les lumières allumées. La seule touche chaleureuse du lieu : un grand tapis orange sombre et lie-de-vin, sur lequel la jeune femme avait abandonné ses chaussures à talons. L'un des plus grands problèmes des femmes modernes selon elle : porter des chaussures à talons sans avoir mal aux pieds. L'héroïne de son roman, Cora, en subissait d'ailleurs les conséquences. Elle se voyait toujours affublée de souliers improbables, telle une vengeance personnelle de son auteur.

L'ainée des filles Delaplace avait commencé à rédiger ce qu'elle avait nommé « son roman » après une discussion avec sa sœur. Peu convaincue par son idée que l'imagination humaine soit capable de tout réaliser, celle-ci l'avait incitée à écrire une histoire qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Caroline s'était prise au jeu et la nouvelle était devenue plus complète.

Cora était sa preuve que le pouvoir de l'esprit pouvait faire changer un monde. De petite employée, elle était devenue écrivaine. Et son propre personnage, Evelyne, allait porter ces mêmes valeurs. Caroline pouvait s'estimer fière de son travail. Elle avait réussi son pari et la fiction de son récit était devenue tellement imbriquée à la réalité de sa propre vie qu'elle-même réussissait à se perdre entre imaginaire et réel.

Il était bientôt l'heure pour elle d'aller travailler. Son travail d'assistante de direction de la plus grande société de téléphonie du coin ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Elle caressa amoureusement le bois strié du bureau de son père et sourit en se souvenant de l'attachement que Cora, ce double de papier, avait envers son propre lieu de travail. De sa propre personne, Caroline lui avait donné le prénom, inversé, comme un clin d'œil à une réalité déformée, travaillée, imaginée par son seul pouvoir d'écrivain.

Le cou endolori par la position assise qu'elle avait tenue trop longtemps, l'auteur se leva et récupéra ses escarpins, et après un dernier coup d'œil à sa nouvelle, éteignit les lumières et sortit de la pièce. Elle allait sûrement l'arrêter là, ou alors rajouter quelques mots, comme une dernière inspiration avant la fin.

Dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, l'écran lumineux attire le regard. Un page Word vient tout juste de se fermer. Pourtant, une phrase reste accrochée à la rétine, comme un message subliminal. Une dernière phrase qui clôt la nouvelle rêvée un peu plus tôt...

_« En écrivant, elle effleurait un pouvoir supérieur, qui à défaut de changer le monde, allait changer sa vie. C'était elle. _

_Elle, son Imagination. » _


End file.
